Jealous
by ashleyt
Summary: A series of POV's from the gang during the last season about jealousy. It's CC and mainly Candy.


Author's Note: I should be studying for my test tomorrow but I felt like I needed to write something. this was the end result. Enjoy.

* * *

Liz's POV

I never thought I would be jealous of Maria Deluca.

She's my bestfriend and I love her like a sister...it's just that in the eyes of our town I'll always come out on top.

She's always been Hurricane Deluca daughter of Wacky Amy while I'm Perfect Liz Parker.

She's my sidekick while I'm the center of attention.

She's always running on extremely loud while I'm respectable quiet

Hot. Cold.

Normal. Weird.

All American Sweetheart. Weird Bohemian Hippie.

And yet

She's loyal, honest, and has a smile that would light up a room.

Never turns her back on a friend in need, even when she REALLY wants too

She even got the great love story of our time

I've never seen two people more in love than Michael and Maria

Even though they fight and yell and scream hurtful words to each other

All it takes is one look for all those emotions to melt away and that's when you see their love for each other

Max used to look at me like that but all of our lies and betrayals have tainted what was once so beautiful

We'll never have that again

And this is why I am jealous of Maria Deluca

* * *

Max's POV

I never thought I would be jealous of Michael Guerin

He's my bestfriend, brother, second-in-comman

Sure we fight and yell but in the end I take care of him

I gave him shelter from Hank's fist

I keep him from running half-cocked and getting arrested

Or worse captured

Michael needs me

...or at least he used to

Now he has someone else to take care of him

To prevent him from making rash decisions

To keep him safe

Except she's better at it than I was

Because now Michael prevents himself from making rash decisions

He's providing his own shelter

He's doesn't need help

I was the one who was always the better son, student and human

Michael's now all that and more

And this is why I am jealous of Michael Guerin

* * *

Isabelle's POV

I never thought I would be jealous of Michael and Maria

They both knew what they wanted and even though it wasn't easy they survived

I still think about what would have happened if I went after Alex the same way

If I walked up to him one day at school and kissed him

Told him how much I cared about him and wanted to be with him

Of course I couldn't at the time

Not Ice Princess Isabelle...frozen to the bone

I was too damn scared of my own feelings to say 'I'm not sure what i'm feeling but we should give it a chance'

Instead I wasted days, a year...his lifetime

It took me until prom to realize that I loved Alex Whitman

It took a couple of days after that for me to lose him forever

If only I was impulsive and able to do what my gut told me, damn the consequences

Alex would be here with me

If only I was as loud and emotional free as Maria

Or impulsive and able to speak without speaking like Michael

Alex would still be here

And this is why I am jealous of Michael and Maria

* * *

Kyle's POV

I'm not jealous of Michael and Maria

Let's be real here folks:

She talks way too much, even for a chick

He's always angry and grunting

She's a drama Queen

He takes that 'rebel from the bad side of town' thing too literal

She hits

He watches too much hockey

Plus all they do is argue

True they have their Max and Liz moments

Except they would never be like Max and Liz so they're more Michael and Maria moments if anything

Sometimes I'll go to their room to hang to get away from the others and they'll both be lying in bed

Just lying next to each other

Sometimes if I listen real close I can hear her singing to him

Sometimes they're speaking really low and laughing together

No yelling, screaming or any of that drama

Just a guy and girl holding each other

Oh crap

Maybe I am jealous of Michael and Maria

* * *

Michael's POV

I used to be jeaous of Max, Liz, Isabelle, and Kyle

They were popular and well liked

They had families that loved and took care of each

All I had was Hank and even then I really only had myself

I used lay in bed at night and dream that I was found and adopted like Max

That I had a mom and dad

We would play basketball in our driveway and have family movie nights

Dad would discuss the birds and the bees with me, and take me to the ball park

While mom would cook my favourite meal and tell me I was still her little boy

Somewhere along the line I realized that that was only a fantasy and would never happen to me

So I continued to look for something better than Roswell, New Mexico

While dodging Hank's fist whenever I could

Then Max saved Liz and everything changed

I met Maria

She's kooky and weird

She doesn't mind telling me how much of a jerk I am

She doesn't take any of my shit

And I love her for it

She believes in me and takes care of me without expecting anything in return

Sure we've had our shares of ups and downs

Our break-ups and make-ups

But its the moments when we're simply together in each others arms that make me believe

Believe in our future and the fact that's it forever

This is why I'm no longer jealous

* * *

Maria's POV

I used to be jealous

Of Perfect Liz Parker

Of Gorgeous Isabelle Evans

Of Popular Kyle Valenti

Of Quiet and Smart Max Evans

They all had much more than I did growing up

My dad took off and then it was the just the two of us

Me and my mom

Taking care of each other

Then as I grew older it was me taking care of me

My mom had to work hard to keep a roof over our head

To keep food in our fridge

To keep clothes on our backs

The trade-off was that she was away a lot

No one really noticed that she wasn't really there

They only saw what they wanted to

Hurrican Deluca, loud in her hippie clothes

Bestfriends to that nice Liz Parker who was such a lady

Then Max healed Liz

And I suddenly had to start spending my time with his spiky haired and badly groomed friend

I know people say that love it this big magical moment where you see angels and there's music playing

For me it was simple

We went arguing about something stupid when all of a sudden I realized that he had beautiful eyes

That's all it took

We've been through it all and I still look into his eyes and feel like I'm falling in love all over again

He makes me mad but also makes me mad with lust

He makes me cry but he also makes me smile

Michael is mine and I am his

This is why I'm no longer jealous

The End


End file.
